


Impossible

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: 12 years ago Kuroo killed the one person he was in love with to save his people, now he's being given a second chance at redemption.  Will he take it or continue running away?





	Impossible

Kuroo closed the solid door behind him, clicking the lock into place and turning slowly to face the room behind him.  He wasn’t sure why everything seemed to slow down to a crawl before him, even his heartbeat felt far too slow, the beats spaced too far apart though he could hear his blood rushing in his ears.  The room was dimly light but the torches were far too bright.  Kuroo’s legs felt weak, his whole body too heavy to support him as he took a step forward.  He had none of his usual grace.

 

The only other figure in the room had their back towards him as they removed the formal robes, one layer at a time.  There were so many layers and Kuroo had helped put them all on him just that morning.  It had felt like an eternity ago but it also felt like only a moment had passed.

 

Had the room always been that large?  Kuroo felt feverish, he hadn’t been able to eat a single thing at the feast but he still felt ill.  Was his breathing as loud as he thought it was?  His fingers felt so numb and his muscles were shaking.

 

“How angry do you think my father would be if I just cut myself out of this?”  A deep voice asked, they sounded so far away even though Kuroo knew he was almost within touching distance.  “Facing my father's wrath would be nothing compared to my mothers, so I suppose I will take it off and hang it up respectfully.”  There was a resigned note in that deep tone but true love and admiration shown through.

 

How didn’t he know what was about to happen?  How could he joke about his father and mother like he didn’t know what was going on?

 

“Kuroo?”  The figure finally turned around, half dressed as he tilted his head to the side.  “Are you alright?  You’ve been quiet all night.”  Which wasn’t like him at all, Kuroo knew he wasn’t playing his part correctly.  He was going to give it all away but maybe that was for the best.  Maybe he just needed to come clean right there and then.  Tell the man in front of him that he was sent to into the castle to get as close to the royal family as he could.  No one, especially not Kuroo, expected the young Prince to take a liking to him.  Kuroo had expected him to be a fool, as most royals were or wicked or cruel, horribly spoiled.  But he wasn’t, the prince was none of those things.

 

Kuroo tried to picture the faces of those who depended on him but all he could see was the tanned one in front of him.  Dark eyes trained on Kuroo’s face, concern causing his mouth to dip down in the corners.

 

“Tetsurou?”  Kuroo wanted to weep, to fall to his knees as beg for forgiveness but he knew there would be salvation here.  Too many lives depended on him, depended on him doing his job.  Was the life of one prince, a man of 17 he’d only known for a couple months worth the lives of the people closest to him?  Those he has known since childhood, those he had sworn to protect.

 

“My lord-” Kuroo croaked out as the prince stepped forward.  Kuroo didn’t want him to close the distance, he could feel the weight and metal pressing against his back.

 

“Please Tetsurou, I told you when we’re alone Daichi is fine.”  Sawamura, the young and most beloved crown prince smiled up at him.  Worry had darkened his features.  Kuroo felt sick.  Sawamura reached up slowly, gently laid his hand against the side of Kuroo’s face, causing the taller boy to flinch.  “Tell me what the problem is and I will make sure it is fixed.”

 

“My prince,” Kuroo tried again.

 

“Daichi.”  The prince reminded him, thumb trailing over Kuroo’s cheekbone softly.  “Whatever it is, I will help.  Please tell me.”  Kuroo couldn’t look into the trusting face any longer, so open with his concern for someone who didn’t deserve it.  Kuroo leaned forward, clutching the prince to him with one arm.

 

“Tetsu?”  Sawamura didn’t pull away or try to push Kuroo off, he just hugged him tightly. An ugly sob broke out of Kuroo’s throat, he felt gutted.  Kuroo reached around his back, pulled the blade from the hidden sheath and clutched it in his grip.

 

Horns sounded from outside the castle, Sawamura clutched Kuroo to him tighter as loud footsteps came down the hall.

 

“Prince Daichi!”  A familiar voice called out from the hall, trying the door and finding it locked.  Kuroo had run out of time.

 

Kuroo buried his face into the prince's neck and drove the blade between his ribs, right up into his heart.  The body in Kuroo’s arms jerked in surprise.

 

“Tetsu?”  Sawamura asked in surprise.  Kuroo pulled back and felt his overwhelming emotions fall around him like rain.  Sawamura was looking up at him in confusion, brown eyes still soft and concerned.  Kuroo slid the blade out of Sawamura’s side, let it clatter to the ground as Sawamura’s weight followed its lead.  Kuroo knelt with him, curled the prince close though he knew he didn’t deserve this small comfort.

 

“Prince please open up!  We must evacuate immediately!”  More voices from outside the door but Kuroo didn’t move.  He stared down at the boy in his arms.

 

Blood soaked the robes covering Sawamura’s torso, Kuroo’s hands and trousers.  Neither said anything.  Sawamura unable to as blood dripped out of his mouth, his eyes becoming unfocused but Kuroo still say the moment when Sawamura finally realized what had happened, what Kuroo had done.  Kuroo stayed silent.  Apologizing or explaining anything would be a selfish action, only meant to alleviate some of Kuroo’s guilt.

 

Sawamura’s eyes finally saw no more, the small gasps dying out to sudden silence.  The only noise in the room was the pounding on the door.  Kuroo gently put Sawamura on the floor, tried to arrange the body in a comfortable position though he knew it didn’t matter any more.  Kuroo pressed his lips to Sawamura’s forehead, not bothering to ask for forgiveness for such a terrible and selfish deed.

  
  
  
  


_ 12 Years Later….. _

  
  
  
  


Kuroo woke up on a cold floor.  He thought he must be underground given the temperature, the ground beneath him was hard packed dirt.  It had been a while since he had been in a dungeon.  Even longer since someone had managed to knock him out.

 

Kuroo carefully tested the bindings around his arms and legs while he tried to piece together what had happened.  He had been out in the forest catching something for his group to eat.  He had needed the time alone, he had woken from memories and blood that just never seemed to wash off.  When he had gotten back into the small clearing they had set up camp in everything had been wrong.

 

His arms were tied behind his back, forearm to forearm bound tightly with cloth over his hands so his clever fingers couldn’t unwind any of the knots.  His shoulders hurt from the strain and his legs were tied in a similar fashion, twisted back to connect to a rope around his neck.  If he tried to straighten out his legs at all he ended up choking himself.

 

The small group had been simply outnumbered and captured, bags with herbs that knocked them out put over their heads.  Kuroo had tried to fight but a man with a hood casting half his face in shadows had appeared.  There had been no bag with herbs for Kuroo.  He had been punched once in the cheek, knocked to the ground when he was stunned, and then knocked out with another well placed bunch.

 

Felt like it might have been personal, which didn’t really narrow it down.

 

The blame for Karasuno burning was placed firmly on Kuroo’s shoulders, though he had only killed the crown prince.  The King's brother had been jealous and greedy, he had blackmailed Kuroo into killing the prince.  The King’s brother had hired others to take out the King and Queen, and he had taken to the throne.

 

Kuroo had wanted what was promised to him, his friends freedom but the King had decided that he knew too much.  He had tried to have Kuroo killed.  Kuroo ended up killing the Mad King instead, but no one knew he was behind his own brothers murder.  Kuroo was painted as the aggressor, the horrible villain.  Karasuno had been attacked during its weakest point and the city burned.

 

All of that happened before Kuroo’s 18th birthday.

 

So yes, Kuroo had quite a few enemies.

 

“Ah good, you’re finally awake.”  A cheery voice called out as the loud sound of metal doors being opened echoed through the dungeon.  Kuroo couldn’t see a thing because he was blindfolded, but he could hear just fine.

 

“Suga, maybe it’s not a good idea to be in there with him.”  A soft but deep voice advised nervously, though Kuroo heard a heavier tread follow the first one into his cell.

 

“Nonsense.”  The one called Suga said before the blindfold was removed and Kuroo was blinking in the surprisingly well lit room.  “And if he tries anything, you’re here to protect me.”  The man appeared like an angel, dressed in white robes and smiling angelically up to a giant of a man behind him.  Kuroo wasn’t fooled by the looks.  The Mad King had been broad and handsome, always quick with a smile.  He had given the dagger to Kuroo, told the boy exactly where to stab.

 

“Where are my people?”  Kuroo asked.  Suga sat right on the ground in front of him, a long staff stood straight up beside him.

 

“They are safe and no where near here.”  Suga gave another soft smile, eyes scanning over Kuroo’s face.  He was sure the other man saw far more than Kuroo was comfortable with.  “My name is Sugawara, but you may call me Suga, everyone does.”  Kuroo pressed his lips together.  They undoubtedly knew who he was but he wasn’t going to confirm it.  His name was a curse now.

 

“Safe for now you mean.”  Kuroo wanted to scream because he could almost guess why he was in this situation.  A situation he had been in when he was younger.

 

“So untrusting.”  Suga’s eyes seemed to concentrate on Kuroo’s cheek, where he was sure there was a nice dark bruise there.  “When this plan was brought to me I thought he was insane, but now I feel differently.”  Suga reached up and the hovering giant stepped forward, helped the pale man up to his feet.

 

“What do you feel now?”  Kuroo asked, wasn’t able to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

 

“Hope.”  Suga smiled, shocking Kuroo as the two walked out of Kuroo’s cell and the door was closed behind them.

 

Kuroo wasn’t left alone for long but he used the time to center himself.  He tried to pull on his trusty facade of false bravado, full of sharp edged smirks and double edged words but he couldn’t.  He was worried about his people and he knew,  _ he knew _ he should have broken off with them long ago like he originally planned.  He was cursed but they didn’t have to be.  But Kuroo let himself be talked into staying with them and selfishly he had allowed himself to stay and now they were in the same situation Kuroo had promised they would never be put into again.

 

Kuroo tried not to think about how they cut Inouka’s leg off last time or they beat Fukunaga everyday until he stopped speaking or how they sold Kai nightly to the highest bidder.  He would do whatever was asked of him, let them drop their guards and kill them all for ever thinking they could use his own people against him.  After all they couldn’t ask him to do anything that would hurt his heart any further, he had cut that organ out and laid it to rest when he stabbed the prince all those years ago.

 

Kuroo forced himself into the present and away from those dark thoughts.  They had undid the ties around his legs, had four guards on him as they brought him out into the sunshine.  Horses were lined up and well packed, people running around and doing their jobs with quick efficiency.

 

“Am I to be told what you want of me or is it to be a surprise?”  Kuroo asked the bald headed guard to his right, already singling him out as the one with the temper.

 

“You will be guiding us in the Isle of Giants.”  A deep voice rasped from behind Kuroo.  Kuroo snorted, turning to poke fun at the one who thought he would willingly go back to that island of demons and monsters where even the fauna tried to kill you.

 

“You-”  Kuroo didn’t get another word out as he saw the man striding towards him.  He wasn’t any taller than he was at 17 but he was somehow so much broader, wider without an inch of fat on him.  The light leather armor only added to the fact, it was stained black like the rest of the soldiers around him.

 

“Cat got your tongue?”  The man asked, voice too deep but so familiar.  The soft rasp, the dark brown eyes, the slightly crooked nose were all the same.  But impossible, utterly impossible.

 

Kuroo had killed Sawamura Daichi so how was he standing in front of him 12 years after they buried the crowned prince?

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Weekend 2017  
> Day 2: August 26th, Action  
> Undercover Agents AU   
> AO3


End file.
